Irresistible Challenge
by Acdamma
Summary: After leaving the hidden leaf village Sasuke challenges Naruto to a battle with very interesting consciences if he loses. Sasuke X Naruto rated M for later chapters
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer : So this is my first fic posted on fanfiction

I do not own naruto or the characters in any way so yeah I'm broke

also this fic was rated for later M lemons

Naruto Looked at Sasuke questioningly. "What did you say?" he ask still completely shocked.  
"I said if I beat you in battle you have to have sex with me."  
Naruto still watched the other boy in complete and udder shock.  
"So what do I get if I win the fight?"

"I'll leave Orochimaru and come back to the leaf village to help you fight Orochimaru, Unless," he paused temporally to give the boy a mocking look "your too scared to fight me?" Naruto's expression still remained the same "I'm not afraid of fighting you not at all as a matter of fact your going down Sasuke."

"Right," Sasuke said disbelievingly "anyways meet me outside of the leaf village later just before the sun goes down. thats when we'll fight, First one who falls to the ground looses." With that Sasuke left without saying another word disappearing into the trees.

**~~~~Later that Day~~~~**

Naruto was outside the leaf village at the time Sasuke said to meet him. Five minutes later Sasuke showed up wearing the outfit he gotten when he joined Orochimaru. Signature butt-bow and all. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down trying to size up how much of a challenge this was going to be.

He knew that he had to win this fight with Sasuke, Allot depended on it. what would happen if they actually did find out all of Orochimaru's secrets? If there was one thing Naruto knew about Sasuke it was that he hardly ever lied.

Thats information that we all need. plus Sasuke rejoining us will make Sakura happy. And it will put allot of the others to ease. I have prove to Sasuke that I can beat him. "Are we going to stand here all day?" Sasuke said impatiently. That was all it took Naruto lunged himself at Sasuke making an attempt to land a punch. Sasuke quickly blocked and dogged the kick Naruto through as a follow up for the punch.

"Is that all you got? I thought over the time I was gone you got stronger, to bad I was wrong. Naruto disappeared into the trees around them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out and take Sasuke out. "What makes you think I haven't gotten stronger?" Naruto coming out from the trees said landing his first punch on Sasuke,

In the past Naruto remembered how easily Sasuke's skin bruised. He Knew this punch would surely leave a bruise.

Sasuke knew this too because as soon as Naruto's fist connected with his jaw he got angry. Without another word Sasuke disappeared from naruto line of site managed to get behind him. Kicked him up into the air and before Naruto could catch himself in the air Sasuke re-appeared and knocked him down to the ground.

"Looks like I win," Sasuke said with the same cocky smirk he always got whenever he'd beaten the other boy at anything, "your all mine Naruto." A deal was a deal Naruto knew what was coming if he loss the fight, The only thing he could do now is hold up his end of the challenge as the loser.

What he question most was why Sasuke wanted to have sex with all of a sudden? and wasn't Sasuke a boy why would he want him another boy? he already had Sakura who would give him that if he even thought about asking. While Naruto was questioning why Sasuke wanted him of all people, Sasuke started taking Naruto's jacket off him.

This was enough to stop Naruto's pondering. Your still such a loser Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear Naruto opened his mouth to protest but before he could get any words out he felt warm lips on his. Sasuke's kissing me? why, why does Sasuke want me Naruto kept thinking to himself. Sasuke's hand slid up Naruto's shirt. why? he knew that Sasuke was a boy and usually he himself had feelings for girls so why was he enjoying this so much.

the kiss ended and Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. He was sure there was an emotion there but Naruto couldn't read it. As if has sensed that Naruto was trying to read his emotions Sasuke looked down then away.  
Before look somewhere to the left at some rustling bushes and sensing that they were not alone.

"We'll have to continue this later." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's, then he jumped into some trees and leaving Naruto with whoever was coming through the bushes. Naruto soon found out it was only a confused looking Sakura. "I thought I heard Sasuke out here? but I guess I didn't," she said disappointedly.

"What are you doing out here with your jacket off?" she said raising an eyebrow noticing the state that Naruto was in.  
Even though Sasuke didn't say anything about not telling Sakura that what she heard was really Sasuke. He decided it was best she didn't know what actually was going on.

"Oh me I took my jacket off cause I got hot." Even as he said it Naruto knew that it was a bad lie but luckily for him it worked. "Oh I see she said, well I'm going back to the village. and she left as fast as she came.

he decided it was best for him to head back to the village too so Naruto called hey Sakura wait, I'll walk back with you. the two of them walked back to the village in silence. Things had been slightly awkward between them without Sasuke. when they made it back to the village Naruto bid Sakura farewell and went home. his fight with Sasuke wore him out and he didn't feel like doing anything else.

when he got home Naruto took off his clothes got into his pajamas put his night cap on ate some dinner and went to bed.

only to wake up hours later.

When Naruto Awoke he found Sasuke in his room. it looked like it wasn't part of Sasuke's plan for Naruto to wake up and find him there. He looked A little taken aback and a little tired but he still looked like he could take him on in his tired state. Sasuke? He said as he watched Sasuke from Across the room. What are you doing here? He said in a sleepy voice. Sasuke Answered the question with a sigh he slowly walked across the room getting closer to the other boy.

Before Sasuke left the leaf village sometimes at night he would visit Naruto at his apartment and although he would try to act like he didn't like Naruto in the day time as much as he did. Before he left he told Naruto something that was unexpected he told him about his brother killing the entire Uchiha clan, and how he felt when he told him that he wasn't strong enough to kill.

He also told him about allot of other things that were personal about himself. so when Sasuke decided to ditch the leaf village it really confused him.  
what shocked him now was that Sasuke was there in his small one room apartment. Sasuke finally spoke. I'm here to go thru with that deal we made earlier he said in an emotionless tone.

What is his problem? Why!, Why does he want with me? did Orochimaru set him up to this? These are the things that Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke sat on his bed really close to him. Sasuke Naruto said sitting up in his bed, Why do you want me of all people? I don't have to answer that Sasuke said. Somehow it was no surprise to Naruto that Sasuke had no intentions of telling him why the made that kind of a deal on that battle.

Okay then one more question he said looking Sasuke directly in the eye. Did Orochimaru set you up to this?  
No Sasuke said emotionlessly. Naruto opened his mouth to ask then why are you doing this, but no words instead he felt Sasuke's warm lips upon his. Unlike the first kiss this one was more impatient and a lot less cautious. Had Sasuke known that Sakura was in the bushes before they started rustling?

He was Actually enjoying the kiss. even though he never thought of Sasuke as more then just a friend Naruto was really enjoying the kiss that went on between the two. they continued the kiss as Naruto felt Sasuke's hand traveling up his leg. Thats when the fear of what they where about to do hit him. Sasuke Pulled out of the kiss and Naruto saw what looked like anger on his face.

I have to go he said as he left Naruto alone in his apartment by himself. I wonder what wrong with Sasuke why is he acting strange. why does he keep leaving and why was he angry? Naruto laid back down and thought about Sasuke's really strange behavior. one minute he wanted go through with there little deal and the next he was leaving him alone.

**~~END OF CHAPTER~~**

(:AN:)

I'm thinking about chapter 2, and reviews make me happy and keep me writing please review

anyways until chapter 2 Ja-ne


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: yay so I finally made it to chapter two, I'd like to add that my best friend Ominee challenged me to write, so I owe her allot for it

also I do not own Naruto or the characters

Beep, Beep, Beep. Naruto Awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, thinking that the events that happened the night before were just a weird random dream, that was until he notice the window was opened, he always closed the window every night before going to bed.

Maybe that was a odd coincident too maybe he'd just forgotten to close it, maybe he didn't make a bet to Sasuke at all to give him his body if he lost a fight, scratches told him that wasn't true. So Sasuke really had been there the day before, in his tiny apartment, and as the sleepy haze lifted Naruto remembered everything from the night before.

He yawned loudly before going about his normal morning routine, Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast. everything was unusually normal for a night like that. It was going to be a long day. Naruto made sure to close and lock his window before leaving, as much as he wanted to know why Sasuke was acting strange, he didn't want to find him sitting in his apartment.

After he left it within an hour Naruto ran into Sakura who still looked worried from the other day, "I just know I heard Sasuke's voice" she said, causing Naruto to tense, he didn't want to tell her that she had, even though Sasuke said nothing about keeping his little fight a secret,

Maybe if I keep acting like a don't know what she's talking about she'll forget about, or think she's wrong, he thought to himself.

"Naruto are you sure you didn't hear or see him too" she said looking at him with questioning eyes.

"No what are you talking about? I told you I was just training back there" he said trying to cover up the fact that, that was a complete lie

"I guess I'm just not used him being gone" she said emotionlessly,

"Maybe but don't worry I'll get him back"

"Yeah" she said distantly, seeing this as a good time to leave Naruto left Sakura to her thinking.

Training he thought it would definitely be a good idea to train.

He didn't want to train so much as he wanted to go back out to the spot where he and sasuke fought the day before, following a small path he made it to the spot just outside the village. looking at the surrounding, there was no evidence that they had fought the day before. slightly disappointed without knowing why Naruto left the small clearing, unaware that he was being watched.

With nothing left to do with the day and feeling out of it anyway Naruto went back home. Disappointed to find his apartment exactly the same, with no Sasuke waiting on him and no signs of anyone coming in other than him. Going about his normal nightly routine Naruto change in to his pj's ate dinner finding stuff in his refrigerator he didn't even remember he had. but that still didn't fill him, looking at the clock seeing it was only 7:00 he thought he'd go out and get some ramen. He changed clothes before leaving,

Heading to Ichiraku's Naruto tried to push all other thoughts out of his mind by trying to decide on what ramen to get on this day, since it the day was going by normally he decided

on his regular, when the old man ask him what he wanted he said the usual, even though he was eating his favorite ramen he still couldn't focus on it his mind still wandered to the night before and the events that happened, why was Sasuke so angry when he left, was it because he sensed that his nervousness, was it because he tensed up. he made a small mental note not to do that again. he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the old man ask him if he wanted another bowl of ramen.

After the fifth time of asking Naruto finally came out of his daze "oh no thats fine he said distantly" very unlike himself. he tried for the millionth time that day to shake off the daze he paid for the ramen and left the shop. by the time he got back to his apartment it was 9:00. He took another shower changed his changed into his pj's again brushed his teeth and put on his sleep cap. As he laid in bed he tried not to think about Sasuke, but the more he tried not to think about him, the more he thought about, After what felt like like an eternity he finally he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Three hours latter he woke to find Sasuke in his room again sitting on his bed, "Sasuke?" he said wondering how he got into his apartment with all the doors and windows locked. He'd always been able to get into the Naruto apartment before he left the leaf boy dark haired boy looked slightly taken aback that Naruto woke up while he was there again, Naruto watch the boy on the other side of the bed, as he debated with himself if he wanted to just leave and make it seem like the blond was dreaming or stay and hope that he was talking in his sleep.

Naruto sat up in his bed, still watching the dark haired boy. Sasuke climbed over the boy basically sat on his lap grabbed he shoulders and kissed him deeply, the blond instantly submitted to the kiss, enjoying the feelings he'd gotten before, yet again a strange look crossed Sasuke's features after the kiss was over, Although he pretended not to know most of the time Naruto could read Sasuke's emotion through his body language.

But now it was allot harder to read the other boy, it was like he'd completely changed and he wasn't the same Sasuke anymore. Naruto watched the foreign emotions leave the other boys features question what they meant. Maybe he was just doing this as some kind of secret set for Orochimaru, even though he said he wasn't Orochimaru could be keeping tabs on him trying to get more information. Sasuke pulled him into another kiss, with ever kiss the blond was enjoying the situation more and more, and after a while he had the thought that maybe losing there little fight was the better deal. soon after he felt hands going up his pajama shirt and the dark haired boy temporarily broke there kiss again.

"Sasuke I know we still have to go through with..." Sasuke put a finger over the blonds mouth

"I haven't forgotten" he said licking at the other boys neck, causing a small moan in response. this was all completely new to him he'd thought he had feeling for For Sakura but that was changing fast, he'd never felt that way for her. the more he thought of it, she was more like a sister to him.

"But how do we... mmmm" Sasuke took the opportunity to softly nibble at the other boys neck making it much more difficult for him to talk.

"Sasuke... why... do you... want... to do this with me ." Sasuke look at him for what felt like an eternity.

"I don't have to answer" was the only response he got.

"aww but Sasuke I really wanna know, please tell me"

"No"

"Why not" the blond pouted.

"because"

Because what?"

"because as I said before I don't have to answer that" Naruto tried to give Sasuke the best puppy dog eyes he could to get an answer out of him, but it didn't work, it never worked on Sasuke, all he got was a small smirk. Sasuke never knew how much Naruto loved that smirk, he only saw it when the boy was confidant he was going to win, or when he was making fun of him, but it reminded him of how things were before.

"You really wanna know that badly?" he said watching the blond get his hopes up.

"yes"

"maybe I'll tell you later" Sasuke said with the same small smirk as before.

"promise?"

"I only said maybe, meaning maybe I will maybe I wont, who knows?" The blond let the subject go with a small bit of disappointment, he didn't really expect Sasuke to tell him, why he made that little bet, or if Orochimaru was really involved in it. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Sasuke the blond sighed and lean up against the other boy, completely unaware of what it was doing. Sasuke subconsciously put his arms around the blond slightly disappointed blond. within minutes Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

not knowing he's been like this many times before.

AN: So yeah thats chapter two I've already began chapter three, I love reviews they make me happy, and also if anyone wants to see a chapter 4 I'm going to need them

thanks and Ja-ne


	3. Emotions?

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own Naruto in any way other than my manga and my dvd and my fanfic but other than that i don't own it so rawr

Naruto woke to an empty room, yet again there were no signs of sasuke being there the night before. So this was how things were going to be, the blonde thought to himself, was Sasuke just toying with him? using him for his own personal amusement like some little game? show up randomly and shock naruto not tell him why or when they were going to fulfill their little bet. Naruto rolled over in his bed to see the small alarm clock, it was supposed to have went off twenty minutes ago that was odd, he checked the time it was set to go off, it was like someone changed it so he would wake up late. The sleepy blonde got out of bed and decided the best way to think things through was to take a shower.

Gathering his things for he shower he searched for signs that Sasuke had been there the night before, as usual he didn't find anything that could really prove the other boy had been there the night before, sighing disappointedly he took his stuff into the small bathroom and turned on the shower. He was just about to get into the shower when he noticed a small note on the toilet across from the shower.  I still remember are little agreement, and I'll be back soon to go through with it. Soon? he thought to himself, what was that supposed to mean? soon could mean anything, he could be back within an hour or he could be back within a month, just thinking about it was frustrating.

Even in the nice warm waters of the shower, the blonde couldn't stop thinking about the night before, and the feel of Sasuke's lips against his, it was almost to much, and before he knew it was, Blushing deeply he turned the water from hot to cold, maybe a cold shower was what he needed. Hoping it would cool the thoughts going on in his head he let the cool water wash over him. But even that didn't stop his growing arousal. After taking care of a few sexually related problems, the blonde left his small bathroom.

Upon leaving the bathroom he heard a small knock on his door, Could it be Sasuke? but the more he thought about it, it couldn't be Sasuke, Sasuke never used the front door ever. why would he start now, it just wasn't his style, even though the note did say soon he knew it wasn't Sasuke, disappointed with himself for getting excited over nothing The blonde wrapped a towel around his slender waist. Still plotting out what he'd do if it was sasuke

~~Day Dreaming ~~

The soft knocks continue on the blondes door, He opened to find Sasuke on the other side. 

"Naruto since leaving the leaf Village. I've come to realize after coming to see you, it brings back some many memories and I've missed it and you way to much." the dark haired boy said stepping into the small doorway.

"Really" the blonde said testing it, normally Sasuke would say something like no when he did this/

" Yes its been on my mind the whole time, and I've decided I don't need Orochimaru." Sasuke watching the other boys excitement.

"Also there's something else I want to do"

"What's that?" Without a word Sasuke closed the door behind him, with the same cocky mischievous look he always got when he knew he was going to win something. pressing the other boy against the wall putting one arm above his shoulder, getting close enough to feel his warm breaths.

"Sasuke what are you..." He cut him off with one of the silencing kisses the blonde was becoming addicted to. The kiss went on for a while, even though it had been established before it still became a battle for dominance, and yet it was almost loving at the same time, 

Two more knocks brought Naruto out of his daydreaming,  the knocks seemed to get consistently louder, whoever it was outside was becoming impatient, The blonde made sure his towel was secure around his waist and answered his door, finding none other than Shikamaru on the other side with the same bored expression.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to answer the door," He raised an eyebrow at the blond standing in nothing but a towel.

"Wow lady tsunate was right it really was a better idea for me to tell you then Sakura."

" Tell me what?" the blonde said uncomfortably shifting the towel.

"she wants to see you, within the hour" he said watching the other boys discomfort. "well I have other things to do so I guess I'll see you later, sorry I interrupted your shower"

"Oh that no you didn't interrupt it i was just about to get dressed"

"right, anyways later" with that Shikamaru left.

That was odd Shikamaru never really left that fast,  it was like everyone knew some big secret that he didn't, and no one would let him in on it, it was completely frustrating. First Sasuke then Shikamaru, and lady tsunate asking him to see her, there was definitely something off about this whole thing. He got dressed not wasting any time and left to see Tsunate, rushing in to meet her, sitting in front of her desk full of papers and books, with a frown. Uh-oh this wasn't good, whenever there was something that made her frown like that it was never just bad , it was EXTREMELY BAD.

"I see shikamaru found you then" she said not even looking up from her papers.

"Yeah, so what is it grandma" she stared at the blonde for what felt like to him an eternity, out of nervousness he shifted his weight from foot to foot

"well " she said after a short while, I need you to meet up with Shikamaru later, for a mission I want you guys to meet up at exactly 3:00 PM." she said slipping him a paper that said I really need you guys to meet at 4:00 PM. at the village East village exit.

At exactly 4:00 pm Naruto wa there at the east exit of the leafe village... as always he was slightly late and there where others waiting on him to get there. So far by the looks on everyones faces they where curiouse as to what they were going to be doing as well. 5 minutes went by and Shikamaru showed up 10 and the group was complete. it was comprised of Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino.

This was an odd group they were rarely ever put together in a single group. Shino being quite as usual eveyone else was looking questioningly at Shikamaru, who said follow him outside the leafe village, when outside he explained they had a mission to spy on Irochimaru. Naruto thought to himself hoping that he wouldn't run into Sasuke while around Sakura. she'd already been suspicouse and he didn't want her finding that out, she still hadn't let his little fight with Sasuke go she still question if the dark haired boy came back to the village.

Naruto was so deep in though he barely heard Shikaru say that they were going to be leaving the next day at sundown at the north exit of the leaf village. and that that was all, "Get some rest" he said directly to Naruto, 

"Sure thing" the boy said still lost in his own little world. Rest was the last thing on his mind he wondered to himself on his way back to his apartment would he run into Sasuke, would he have to deal with Sakura's questions afterwords.

and what would he tell her about the promise he made to get Sasuke back safe and sound to the leaf village, as far as he thought the other boy showed no interest in coming back, even though he was acting weired he still seemed like he didn't want to be in the leaf village anymore. he also seemed like he really didn't want anything to do with his friend Sakura anymore.

what would happen if she thew herself at him again?

would he push her away?

would he embrase her?

Either way Naruto didn't really want to see either of those things.

He felt a jelouse pang as he thought of Sasuke and Sakura together like that, and not the way he used to, this time he felt jelouse of Sakura instead of Sasuke.

He took extra long to walk back home taking the slowest rout he could, by the time he got home it was dark outside he felt something was not right.

something was not as he left it sliding his key into his door he was extreamly aware of all his saroundings.

Waiting for the blond on the otherside of the door was an extreamely irritated looking boys figure with his arms crossed,

"Sasuke?" Naruto said when he made out who it was, " how did you get in here?"

'That doesn't matter" the dark haired boy said.

"what is this village planning to do with irochimaru?"

"I can't tell you that" The dark haired boy raised an perfactly shaped eyebrow.

"oh really" the ever so famouse smirk gracing his fetures as he closed in the space between the two pinning the other boy to the wall, "sure you don't want to tell me?"

"I can't" the blond said blushing deeply, even after all that happened between them he still wasn't used to Sasuke being so close, "mmm" was the only thing he got in response, even though he though Sasuke was doing this to make him uncomfortable and talk oddly it didn't. even though part of him wished he was elsewhere. "Sasuke" he half moaned as he felt a hand slowly going up the inside of his leg.

Sasuke kissed the other boy passionately as his hand got closer and closer to a certain area. " you sure you don't want to tell me love?"

Love Naruto thought to himself, that was new, he never called him that before he always called him a loser and sometimes acted as if he hated him, but love? could Sasuke actually  love me he thought to himself.

the other boy gave him a deep kiss before touching a certain part of the other boys anatimy  getting a moan in return, Sasuke had to repeat the question for the other boy to remember that he was supposed to reply, "i still can't tell you. "the blonde moaned

"Oh thats a shame" Sasuke said backing off the boy, leaving him only to think about what just happened as he sat on his bed.

"You said Love" Naruto said in a bit of a daised voice, " do you Love me?"

"I didn't say that." 

"You did!" the blonde said almost sounding hurt"

"No I didn't you heard wrong" Sasuke said looking away from the now pouting blonde, " not to mention thats just weird, me love you?"

"and why's that weird" the blonde said catching the dark haired boy off guard.

"Because your you" he said " and besides I can't love you" the dark haired boy said now looking into the blondes eyes, with the same look in his eyes as a few nights before, realizing that he said too much, looking away he added. " your supposed to be my enemy, And also I'm not capable of loving anyone anymore after what happened before" the blonde just sat there listening watching the other boy for any sign of emotion, Sasuke had gotten well at disguising his emotions over the years. his face showed no sign of what he could possibly be thinking.

Naruto wanted so badly to tell Sasuke that it wasn't true, that it was possible for him to love as long as he tried to or accepted it, part of him wanted to tell him that he'd love him, but the other part, the part that was Sasuke's old rival said otherwise, the other part thought it was odd to like Sasuke that way, the other part thought of what others would think, especially Sakura. 

Sasuke's face changed and for a mere second the blonde could see a small amount of hurt on the other boys face. more like and inner battle within himself. Naruto wanted so badly to just hug the boy so he'd never have to feel lonely anymore like he did when he was younger. but how could he do that now how could he couldn't help.

"Loser don't tell me you actually have feelings for me" the blonde heard the dark haired boy say tauntingly. He didn't know how to respond to it.

"No" the blonde said sounding completely unconvincing.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said as he got off the bed and pinned the blonde to the wall again, pushing his body up against the pinned boy.

"yyeah really" the blonde stuttered still sounding unconvincing.

"Why are you doing this" Naruto managed to say as Sasuke started to lick his neck, making the boy feel an explosion of complete lust filled ecstasy.

"Just testing you" The dark haired boy said, as he put his arm around the other boys waist. holding him in a way that made the blonde question if it was really just a test.  while whispering things into the blondes ear, "you loser you really do have feelings for me don't you?"

"just admit it"

"I wont" the blonde said making sure to make that sound convincing, he was tired of having his confused emotion played with like a small game by Sasuke, he wasn't a play toy and he wasn't going to be treated like one, so he decided to stop the before it began.

Even though his brain said that was a complete lie and everything in his body already knew that he had some kind of feeling for the dark haired boy.

"Aww it looks like your body says otherwise" the dark haired boy putting his hand over a no longer soft area.

Sasuke kissed the lust filled blonde and whispered bye in his ear before stopping everything he was doing and leaving the boys small apartment, that was weird Naruto thought to himself. Normally he doesn't say bye he just an angry. All an all pondering what was going on with Sasuke could wait, it was time for the blonde to take yet another cold shower. little did he know Sasuke was watching his reaction outside.

~~ END OF CHAPTER~~

:)A.N.:)

Does Sasuke tell Naruto how he actually feels? or is he just a play toy to him? find out in the next chapter. *Dramatic music*

Anyways sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I've been working on for a while with a really bad case of writers block. but its getting better anyways until the next chapter ^_^


End file.
